DystopicFate
|date = March 18, 2017 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Pacifist Sequel |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Written Stories |creator = Ryū Ketsueki |writer = Ryū Ketsueki |artist = Ryū Ketsueki}} DystopicFate is an AU (Alternate Universe) of the role-playing video game Undertale, being one of the probabilities of what could have happened after the destruction of the barrier, with a darker and real vision than what Undertale is used to be. Everything before that is identical to the OU (Original Universe). This AU is more based on text or book-like stories instead of using the comic, animation or fan game formats. It also tells details of what happened before the monsters be trapped underground Created to be more like a book than making artworks, this AU focus more on creating stories based on the idea "What could have happened after the monsters being freed from the underground?". Now with a new challenge for the FIGHT and SPARE mechanic, it's not only a matter of delivering the monsters from the capital but to show who are the real monsters. No changes are made to the character's personality, being more of an extended universe than really an AU. Characters Undertale Characters * Frisk is a teenager girl around her 15s Added Characters * A new character is presented in Chapter 2, named Abigail and is part of one of Asgore's flashbacks. She's one of the seven wizards who created the barrier and also has a striking resemblance with Frisk, hinting that she is one of her ancestors. Locations Undertale Locations * New Home became a fortified city. * The Palace is in ruins and only the gate was rebuilt in order to secure the Underground. * There is no direct access to the rest of the underground. The CORE is no longer functioning, forcing all technology moved by magic to be shut down, including the elevator from New Home to the CORE. * The CORE has undergone a meltdown as a result of the war. Added Locations * Deep Hotlands, a secret extension of Hotlands which looks much similar to Waterfall but is frozen. It serves as the alternate path to the rest of the underground and also has a dungeon area for the worst war criminals since the first war between humans and monsters, whose existence was erased from the records. * Newer Home, a village that exists at the exit of the underground. It used to be the monsters' home during the first years after being delivered from the underground. Now it is in ruins, except for the front line supply depots and Asgore's house, which now works as a briefing room. * Capital City, a city inside a dome and home for all humans still living. Heavily fortified and is also where the captives from the war are being kept. Miscellaneous Soundtracks Story No More Barriers After the monsters being freed from the underground destroying the barrier, the humans saw that event with bad eyes. Fearing what the monsters could do and knowing the legends of what happened in the past become solid again, they started another war against the monsters. For the humans' side, they cannot use magic anymore because they lost this ability long ago. Instead of that, they have war machines and firearms. With no magic, the monster's side weighed and Undyne was capable of kill a human. When she absorbed their SOUL, she was able to balance the war and give the humans, a taste of the Undying. Seeing no other choice, and in despair, the humans used their mass destruction weapons to strike back. The humans won, but the price was too high. The continent became a wasteland. More deaths than any other war known. A new human government, called "The Capital" is now ruling the continent and started to pursue the remaining monsters. As a consequence of this, the monsters who did not die were captured or fled back to the underground: * Asgore was captured by the capital and is being kept on their palace as a prisoner. The Six Fallen Human souls were taken with him. * Toriel and Frisk escaped, but nobody knows where they went to, nor if they are fine or not. * Sans and Papyrus were captured, and Papyrus' life was threatened, forcing Sans to not do anything or do his bad time. * Doctor Alphys was captured and forced to give all her research about the human souls and determination, besides work for the humans against her will. * Mettaton was destroyed during the war on its NEO transformation. * Undyne and some remaining Royal Guards escaped back to the Underground, and formed the RESISTANCE, with some monsters that survived the war. * No signals of what happened to Asriel. If he indeed became once again Flowey or whatsoever. * The rest of the monsters were captured or escaped back to the underground. Once again the monsters are trapped on the underground, not by magical barriers, but by the fear and threat that keep them there. Undyne feels more determined than ever and gets ready to lead the resistance, free the monsters and give and end to the tyrannic human government. But this goal seems more like a faraway dream than a close reality. A prophecy With this new fateful reality, the hopes and dreams turned into despair and nightmares. Undyne gives her best to try to recover them, and give meaning to the resistance to keep fighting for their freedom, but every minute seems to be eternities of survival and fights. Both sides are weakened, and only a new frisk could change their fate, as said by another prophecy made during the war. Years passed, with every monster waiting for this messiah, but they never came. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Pacifist Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Written story